johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Units (Allied Nations)
These are the units that are used by the Allied Nations. Some of them can be used conventionally while others are used strategically. Unit Rating This rating (from 1 to 10) will detrmine the rate of a unit's Firepower, Speed and Armor. 1 (Low, Slow, Light 5 (Average, Infantry Max) 10 (High, Fast, Heavy) Infantry The Allied infantry is quite good in terms of firepower armor and speed, however what the Allied infantry have over the Soviet infantry is their overall versatility as they can be used in many different ways either offensively, defensively or strategically, some of them can also kill enemy infantry with just one shot and instantly destroy enemy structures. G.I. Abilities: '''The G.I. are the basic infantry of the Allied Nations. Very versatile in the use of weapons, they can use rapid firing handguns initially, but they can also use heavy machine guns that can do more damage when in their secondary position. They can also do more damage than the Soviet Conscript in lesser numbers '''Limitations: '''Not much limits the G.I. only the fact is that they're more expensive than the Soviet Conscript and slower as well, and it takes them a longer time than the Conscript to get promoted on the battlefield. Attack Dog '''Abilities: '''Attack Dogs are an anti-infantry unit (The breed of Allied Attack Dog is a German Shephard). They can cover a lot of ground with their fast speed and can scout the area for you as well as eliminate enemy infantry. The Attack Dog can also eliminate enemy spies for you as well. '''Limitations: '''The biggest flaw to this canine companion is that it's completely useless against enemy armor units and is easily crushed by these units as well. Engineer '''Abilities: '''The Engineer has multiple uses. It can repair most structures (either it be base structures or civilian structures especially bridges), it can also defuse bombs left by a Soviet Crazy Ivan and if you can get passed enemy defenses, it can also make an enemy base structure *your* structure, the same can be said when it comes to tech structures (E.G. Oil Derricks, Hospitals). '''Limitations: '''One of the limitations for the Engineer is obvious. It doesn't have any means when it comes to weapons because of this it's completely defenseless on it's own, so it's wise to have some kind of escort for the Engineer if you want it to capture an enemy base structure. It's also not very fast though fast enough to keep up with infantry but not most armored vehicles. Rocketeer '''Abilities: '''The Rocketeer is the Allies' leading airborne infantry unit. It uses a special jetpack filled with compressed gas that allows them to soar in the air and cover ground quickly. They also can attack some ground units without worrying about them shooting back. '''Limitations: '''Because the Rocketeer is an airborne unit, it's espeically vulnerable to anti-air units (E.G. Flak Cannons), though they can survive a fight with Flak Troopers, but heavy anti-air artillery is their biggest weakness. Spy '''Abilities: '''Spies are the strategic units of the Allies. They wear a special tuxuedo that changes into the outfit of the enemy you choose. Commanding the spy to infiltrate a certain structure has a certain effect. Infiltrating a Power Structure (either a Power Plant, Tesla Reactor or a Nuclear Reactor) will shut off the power to the base for about 1 minute. Infiltrating an Ore Refinery will give you about 15% of the enemy's funds. Infiltrating a Barracks will allow you to train veteran infantry. Infiltrating a radar structure (either an Airforce Command Center or a Radar) will reset the radar shroud for the enemy. Infiltrating a War Factory will allow you to build veteran armor units Infiltrating a Battle Lab will allow you to build a unique infantry unit (varies) Infiltrating a Superweapon will reset the charge timer '''Limitations: '''The biggest weakness to a spy (like the Engineer) is unarmed. It's disguise isn't fool-proof either, enemy Attack Dogs can spot out spies, so be careful if you use spies against enemies who are using Attack Dogs. Navy SEAL '''Abilities: '''The Navy SEAL is an advanced infantry unit. It has numerous abiities that make it almost unique. It's highly trained in the use of weapons, allowing it to instantly eliminate enemy infantry units (and unlike the Attack Dog can eliminate infantry from distance). The SEAL can also swim, allowing it to cross water. It's the perfect escort for Engineers. It can also use C-4 Charges to instantly destroy either enemy or civilian structures. '''Limitations: '''The Navy SEAL has several notable weaknesses. First, it's useless against enemy armor units (as it does very little damage to enemy armor). While swimming it's a sitting duck to enemy naval units (E.G. Typhoon Sub, Giant Squid). But perhaps it's biggest weakness (not necesarily a weakness) is that it's only used in the Allied Campaign mode, not Skirmish mode. Chrono Legionnaire '''Abilities: Taking Einstein's Chrono Technology to the next level. The Chrono Legionnaire uses a special weapon that litterally *erases* objects from time, as if they never existed at all, great for eliminating Soviet Nuclear Reactors. Limitations: '''There are several notable problems about the Chrono Legionnaire. First is that it doesn't walk to it's destination it teleports, but it's more of a hinderance than an adventage because the further disntace you command it to travel, the more time it needs to re-materialize and it's vulnerable to enemy fire while it's re-materializing. It's weapon also takes time to erase it's intended target (the stronger it is, the more time it takes to be erased). Tanya '''Abilities: '''Special Agent Tanya Adams is the Specialized Allied commando. She uses 2 desert Eagle Pistols that instantly eliminates any infantry unit. Like the Navy SEAL, she can also swim across water and use C-4 charges to instantly destroy enemy or civilan structures. '''Limitations: '''Tanya has the same limitations as the Navy SEALs. She has little in the way of fighting enemy armor units, she's mostly a sitting duck for enemy naval units (though she can destroy the bigger naval units like the Soviet Dreadnaught). Plus, if she's in a mission in the Allied Campaign and if she goes down, it's mission failiure. Armor Units The Allies also have some very good armor units. Their firepower and armor can match tht of the Soviets' armor units, however they're faster than most Soviet Armor units and it compensates for being undergunned by the Soviet Armor units. Chrono Miner '''Abilities: '''The Allied Chrono Miner is the main harvester of the ore that litters the battlefield. This vehicle's special ability is to teleport back to the ore refinery which can allow it to instantly escape from enemies and leave an enemy Terror Drone behind. '''Limitations: '''There are several problems about the Chrono Miner. The first is that it has no means of self-defense (unless harvesting near some buildings garrisoned by friendly units). It also can't carry a lot of ore at one time (giving you approximately $500 for every pass of a Chrono Miner). Grizzly Tank '''Abilities: '''This is the Main Battletank of the Allied Nations. The Grizzly Tank has a gun that can match that of the Soviet Rhino Tank. It also has some very good speed for a tank, making it more menuverable over rough terrain. '''Limitations: '''The Grizzly Tank does have a good gun on it, but it doesn't do as much damage as the Rhino Tank. It also has weaker armoer in comparison to the Rhino Tank, so this tank isn't very effective if not built in large numbers. Infantry Fitting Vehicle (I.F.V.) '''Abilities: '''The interchangebale armored vehicle, the Infantry Fitting Vehicle (or I.F.V) as tremendous versatility. Initially, it's an anti-air armor unit as it has a mini Patriot Missle battery in top which is great for taking on Airborne enemies. However, it's weapon system can change coresponding to any infantry unit inside (usually the primary weapon if that infantry) when an engineer is inside, it becomes an on the road tank repair unit. This unit is also quite fast (faster than any Allied armored unit). '''Limitations: Several problems are present with the I.F.V. One of them is that the unit has very light armor, making it very easy to destroy. If this unit has it's original weapon it's a sitting duck to enemy ground fire. Fortunately, the infantry unit inside survives the destruction of the I.F.V. Mirage Tank Abilities: '''This is one of Einstein's special armored units, the Mirage Tank uses a special cloaking device which takes on the image closest to it. It also has an advanced tank gun which excells in conventional combat (whether taking on enemy infantry or armored vehicles). It does serious damage to even the Soviet Apocalypse Tank. '''Limitations: '''This tank is quite formidable, but there are problems. Though it does great on the battlefield, but it does very little damage to enemy structures. Attack Dogs also present a problem to the Mirage Tank as it can sniff it out among the trees or other objects, and if those Dogs are accompanied by enemy armor units, this tank would be in big trouble. Prism Tank '''Abilities: Another one of Einstein's armored units for the Allies. The Prism Tank has a miniature Prism cannon on it that can basically destroy anything that comes into contact. This unit is perfect for destroying base defense artillery from distance, it can also eliminate enemy infantry, and because it's a beam, it's invulnerable to anti-aircraft artillery. Limitations: '''With a lot of good things about the Prism Tank, there's also drawbacks to it. It's not made for close-range direct combat, though it can eliminate enemy infantry but it has a hard time in tank-on-tank combat as it can't destroy the armor of a tank easily. It's also slow moving, but if it's behind infantry or other armored units, it's not much of a problem. Allied MCV '''Abilities: This unit has an Allied Construction Yard inside which allows for expansion for the allies across the battlefield for either more resources or reducing time for forces to reach their target. Limitations: The Allied MCV has no means of self defense, so it must have an escort before heading out. Perhaps the biggest limitation is that it's very expensive, build this unit *only* if you can spare the funds. Naval Units The Allies have a good navy system that can match that of the Soviet Navy. They not only have ships, but they also train marine animals to fight the enemy. Destroyer Abilities: The main navy vessel for the Allies. The Destroyer has a deck gun which can be used either on enemy vessels or short range, on-shore targets. It even has a sea plane that can use small bombs to attack either the Soviet Typhoon Sub or the Giant Squid. Limitations: There's very little in the way of limitations for this naval unit (especially when it's in comparison to the Typhoon Sub), but unlike the Typhoon Sub, the Destroyer can't hide from enemy radar, and the sea plane can be shot down by enemy anti-aircraft, leaving the Destroyer vulnarable to the Tyhpoon Sub. Aegis Cruiser Abilities: The Aegis Cruiser is the Allied Anti-Air Navy vessel. It's weapon has tremendous range and can be quite devestating to any enemy aircraft. Limitations: There's a lot of problems with using the Aegis Cruiser. It's quite slow and will have a hard time keeping up with most fast moving airborne units. It also doesn't have any means to attack any unit from the ground or the water, making it useless to infantry, armor units or enemy vessels. Aircraft Carrier Abilities: The Aircraft Carrier is the Allies' answer to the Soviet Dreadnaught. It uses 3 Hornet bomber jets that come out of the Hangar on the ship and sends powerful bombs onto the projected target, this is good for destroying targets on shore and secruing a landing zone for Base expansion or destroying targets out of range from other Allied Navy vessels. Limitations: Because it excells at long range, it's completely useless for short range direct combat with enemy vessels. Like the Soviet Dreadnaught's missiles, The Aircraft Carrier's are vulnarable to enemy Anti Air, make sure there are destroyers or have more than one Carrier. Dolphin Abilities:'These Marine Mammals are especially trained by the Allies to use their way of speaking as a weapon with the aid of a special sonar enhancer attached to their back. With this, they can do a lot of damage to any naval unit or naval structure. It's also the ultimate weapon against the Soviet Giant Squid. '''Limitations:'There's only one big problem with the Dolphin. It doesn't have a ability to take a lot of enemy fire, so they must be trained in large numbers and/or have a good support from Destroyers despite the fact they're effective in small numbers already. Amphibious Transport '''Abilities: This unit will allow you to transport either infantry or armored units across rough terrain or water. Good to use if you're on a mission with large areas of water. Limitations: '''Apart from it being completely defenseless, the Amphibious Transport also has limits when transporting units. It can hold a maximum of 12 infantry units (of all kinds), 6 Terror Drones, 3 Small armor units and 2 big armor units. So, depending on how big your force is, you may have to build several transports. Air Units What the Allies have over the Soviets is more versatility when it comes to air units as it has several, either to do surgical bombing runs or transport infantry. Harrier '''Abilities: The Harriers are the main airborne bombers for the Allies. They use powerful bombs that can destroy any intended target or severely damage them, they're good for destroying garrisoned buildings or enemy base artillery. Limitations: The Harrier is vulnarable to enemy anti-air attacks. The bombs are not really powerful (in comparison to the Soviet Kirov Airship) so you must build many Harriers in order for them to be effective, and because you can only build 4 Harriers in one Airforce Command Center you need to build several ACCs to have several Harriers. Nighthawk Transport Abilities: The Nighthawk Transport can pick up infantry and send them to any area on the battlefield as it can fly over any terrain and even over water. It also has a small machine gun for either defense or clearing the Landing Zone. Limitations: Eventhough this unit is good for transporting infantry, but infantry is basically the only thing that it can transport as armor units are too big to fit inside this unit. Plus, it's machine gun isn't enough to eliminate a large infantry platoon or armored units. It's also vulnarable to enemy anti-air, and if it crashes, you'll lose any units that may be inside. Allied Artillery & Superweapons The Allies have some of the best base artillery in the game. It can range from being fast moving Pillboxes to awe-inspiring Prism Towers, their superweapons are state of the art as well. Pillbox These are the basic base artillery for the Allies. This artillery moves much faster than the Soviet Sentry Gun despite that it doesn't do very much damage. This is good for defending your base against small infantry platoons. Patriot Missile Battery This is the Allies' Anti-Air and Anti-Missile base artillery which can destroy any airborne attack. Good to use against V3 Rockets or Paratroopers that may threaten your base. Prism Tower One of Einstein's greastest warfare inventions. The Prism Tower is the ultimate answer to enemy armor units as it shoots powerful laser beams to destroy most armor units or infantry units that come into range. The other feature is that if 2 or 3 Prism Towers are close to one another, they'll channel their own energy to the Prism Tower close to the incoming target. Chronosphere This is Einstein's most iconic invention. This device can chronoshift Armored units from one place to another on the battlefield instantly. The only drawback is that it kills infantry (hostile or friendly). Weather Machine The Allies' Superweapon. This sends out a massive electrical charge which fills nearby clouds with massive energy and cuases intense lightning storms that basically destroy anything within the vicinity of the storm.